codmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Messages
Event Messages are shown when players are awarded for special accomplishments acts such as Headshots, Bank Shots, Reviving teammates, that sort of thing. CAPS words are that appear above screen and the "subtitled" ones are not in CAPS. Event Messages shows the XP you gained through the act you've done. Normal Ones Normal ones appear in all modes of game: *HEADSHOT - Boom! Headshot! +100 *BUZZ KILL - Stopped an enemy from getting a killstreak +50 *ASSIST - Injured an enemy, but your homie got the kill +(Depending on the damage done) *FIRST BLOOD - Got the first kill +100 *PAYBACK - Kill the last enemy who killed you +75 *LONGSHOT - Killed the enemy from a far away galaxy +50 *ONE SHOT, ONE KILL - Killed the enemy with a single bullet +100 *AFTERLIFE - Got a kill when dead. +100 *AVENGER - Killed your teammates' killer. +100 *RESCUER- Killed your teammates' attacker. +50 *BACKSTABBER - Stabbed an enemy from behind. +50 *ASSISTED SUICIDE - Injured an enemy who killed himself. +50 *I'M BACK ASSHOLE! - Comeback from a death streak. +50 *EXECUTION - Killed a downed enemy with a headshot. +100 *DOUBLE KILL - Killed 2 enemies in rapid sucession. +125 *TRIPLE KILL - Killed 3 enemies in rapid sucession. +150 *MULTI KILL - Killed 4 enemies in rapid sucession. +200 *M O N S T E R KILL - Killed 5 or 6 enemies in rapid sucession. +500 *STUCK - Stick a explosive to an enemy +100 *LMAO - Stab an enemy who emptied his mag to kill you. +100 *ROFL - Stab an enemy who tried to kill you with explosives. +100 *MEDIC - Revive a downed teammate. +50 Search and Destroy/CTF/HQ/Sabotage/Domination Ones *BOMBERMAN - Detonated the Bomb. +100 *PLANTER - Planted the Bomb. +100 *HERO - Defused the Bomb. +500 *MEDAL OF HONOR - Defused the Bomb when Last Man Standing on the Defuser team. +1000 *DEFENSIVE PLAYMAKER - Killed the bomb defuser when Last Man Standing on Defense Team. +1000 *GTFO - Killed the bomb defuser. +100 *NAILED! - Killed the bomb carrier. +100 *RUN FORREST! RUN! - Grab the enemy flag. +50 *FLAG CAPTURED! - Capture the enemy flag. +100 *FLAG RETURNED - Return the flag to your base. +125 *HQ CAPTURED! - Capture HQ. +250 *POSITION SECURE! - Took an objective. +150 *FULLBACK - Killed an enemy near the objective. +100 *LINEBACKER - Killed an enemy near the defense point. +100 *DEFENSIVE LINEMAN - Killed 2 or more enemies near the defense point. +150 *OFENSIVE LINEMAN - Killed 2 or more point defenders. +150 Killstreak Related Ones *TURRET-KILLAH - Took out an enemy turret. +100 *SCRAPPED - Brought down enemy aircraft. +(Depending on the aircraft) *ROAD RAGE - Destroyed a RC Car. +100 *RC-4Q: Destroyed a RC Leopard. +350 *LIGHTS OUT! - Used EMP. +500 *GAME OVER, MARICON! - Used Tactical Nuke. +1000 *HIJACKER - Steal an enemy care package +50 *HOMIE LOVE - Share your care package with a teammate +50 Weapon Attachment Related Ones *SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! - Kill 2 or more players with a Grenade Launcher attached to a weapon. *ENFORCER - Kill 3 or more players with a shotgun underbarrel attachment without dying. *DUALITY - Kill 3 or more players with double weapons. Badass Mode Ones *COWARD - You killed yourself. Suicide is punished, boy. -500 *TRAITOR - You killed a teammate. -1500 *I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH! - Killed 5 players without dying with the Juggernaut perk equipped. +500 *PAC-MAN - Resupply from 5 players that have been killed by you. +500 *TOUGH SOB - Killed 5 players without dying with the Hardline perk equipped. +500 *PHANTOM - Killed 5 players without dying using the Ghost perk. +500 *BULLRUSH - Stabbed 5 players without dying using the Lightweight perk. +500 *FLAG CAPTURED - Capture enemy flag. +150 *FUCKED UP - You got killed and lost the flag. -50 *FLAG RUNNER - Taken the enemy flag. +50 *HUMILIATION - Stabbed an enemy. +50 *HUMILIATED - Got stabbed by an enemy. -50 *AN EYE FOR EYE... - Killed your teammate-killer. +1500 Wager Match Ones *HUMILIATION - Demoted an enemy! *HUMILIATED - You have been demoted. *I AM ALIVE - You have gained one point for surviving. *WELL DONE! - Killed the victim. *ONE BULLET - Killed an enemy and gained one bullet. *PLAYER DEFEATED - Killed a player within his last life. *BODYGUARD - Killed your Leader's attacker. +100 *HEADHUNTER - Killed the opposite team's Leader. +500 *MIDAS TOUCH - Picked up the Golden Gun. +50 *INSTA-KILL - Killed an enemy with the Golden Gun. +100 *SLAYER - Killed the enemy with the Golden Gun. +200 *START AGAIN - Got killed by your slot victim. -50 *BAD LUCK - Killed wrong player.